


Adventures in Babysitting

by MarzgaPerez



Series: Strange Bedfellows [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, More Hopps & Wilde Cuz They're So Darn Cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: This was a reader request from a while ago. And I missed writing about these two.





	

The doorbell rang, and Judy's ears perked up. She looked down at her namesake and carefully lifted the pink blanket up to the sleeping baby shrew's chin. "Now, you stay here, cutie pie."

Judy hopped over to the door, which was designed to open for a mammal as large as a polar bear and as small as a mouse. She pulled a chair over so that she could look through the peep hole, but it was hard to tell who was on the other side. "Who is it?"

"The answer to your prayers."

She knew right away the source of that sarcastic sing-songy voice and unlocked the door with a smirk on her face. "Nick. Honey. I'm baby-sitting. Fru Fru did not give me permission to have my boyfriend over."

"But what about your fiancé?" Nick pushed his way inside, wrapped his arm around Judy, and attempted to plant a kiss on her lips, but she was more interested in the covered dish he was carrying in his other hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh, right. Veggie kabobs. Courtesy of Chief Bogo. And carrot cake...courtesy of _moi_."

"You're the best." Judy decided to give him that kiss after all.

"Fru Fru left some snacks for me, but everything was so tiny. I'm starving!" She led Nick into the living room where she'd left the baby sleeping in her tiny designer shoebox.

"Everyone missed you today at the company picnic. Especially me."

"Aww. I really wanted to be there, but my godmother duties come first."

"Well, it was nice of you to watch little Judy. Where is she?"

"She's right over -" Judy froze mid-sentence when she noticed that little Judy was no longer in her shoebox. "Oh my gosh! Where'd she go!?"

Nick stopped in his tracks and slowly lifted each of his feet. "Phew! Not under there."

"Help me find her!"

"Sure. Of course. Calm down."

"I know, I know. But if something happens to Ju Ju, not only will I feel terrible, but Mr. Big will ice me."

"Officer Hopps, remember that we are ZPD trained. This shouldn't be too hard."

While Judy hopped from room to room, being careful where she landed despite her panic, Nick methodically inspected the shoebox and picked up a slight scent that he followed into the kitchen. Using his keen sense of hearing, Nick recognized the sound of soft rhythmic breathing and quickly found little Judy curled up and sleeping soundly amongst a few leftover crumbs on what must have been the plate of snacks.

"Well, aren't you adorable?"

Nick thought it better not to leave her unattended and gently scooped the tiny shrew into the palm of his hand, rocking her back and forth. He went into the front area of the house and whispered as loudly as he could. "Found her."

Judy emerged from another room with a look of relief. And then she noticed how tenderly Nick was holding little Judy in his fingers.

"You're gonna make a great dad some day."

Nick smiled back. "I know. That's why you're marrying me, right? I'm sure you haven't forgotten my fatherly bond with Finnick."

"Your imposter dad shtick was very convincing, but this looks like the real thing." Judy tiptoed over to him and kissed his cheek.

"But first things first, Carrots. Let me take care of you. Go eat, and I'll keep watch over this little rascal."

"Thanks, Nick."

"And then we can fool around like a couple of irresponsible teenagers."


End file.
